see you again
by undsoweiterundsofort
Summary: She thought she lost her mind when she saw him standing across the street. AUish 1940's.


**I could recognize him by touch alone, by smell; I would know him blind, by the way his breaths came and his feet struck the earth. I would know him in death, at the end of the world.**

 **The Song of Achilles, Madeline Miller**

* * *

 _USAAF- United States Army Air Forces_

 _The United States Army Air Forces were the military aviation service of the United States of America during and immediately after World War II._

* * *

Alligator heels clacked against the pavement as the young woman made her way through Manhattan streets. Pale hands wrapped her fox coat, a gift from Mina, tighter around herself. The street was packed with people due Valentine's Day. Everyone was out and about buying last minute presents for their loved ones. It seemed as though men were the only ones out buying gifts. Their lovers likely at home getting ready for the night. Raye let out a sigh. This whole day was stupid and pointless. She was most likely bitter because her man was long gone. He wasn't coming back. He died centuries ago and he was never ever coming back.

Raye felt angry and hurt at first when the other girls generals came back lifetime after lifetime and hers never did. Then sadness and loneliness overtook her. Serena assured her that he'd come. _I doubt he'd ever forget about you, Raye. Why are you crying, Raye? He'd never forget you, he can't. I just know it. Please stop crying! I'm the crybaby, not you! Never you! It's strange seeing you cry… He'll come, I promise you! So please stop crying!_

The girl stopped believing her blonde friend when her hope vanished. So when she saw him standing across the street in a USAAF dress uniform she thought she lost her damn mind. His head was turned away from her but she recognized that aristocratic profile. He held a suitcase and a shearling aviator jacket in one arm and a cigarette in the other hand. His cropped blond locks slicked back under his cap and his jaw clean shaven. Raye stood doe-eyed as pedestrians bumped into her shoulders, telling her to move it. She prayed to God hoping the tall, broad-shouldered man across the street would look her way. As if hearing her prayer, the man turned his head in her direction. Tired blue eyes met her dark ones.

Shock came over his face and the cigarette fell from his lips onto the pavement. The girl across the street wore her raven hair pinned back and her pale expression was similar to his. Her red lips closed and a determined look came upon her face. Her purple day dress swayed with her fur coat as she rushed towards him. Raye saw a grin grace his lips as she waited for a car to pass before she crossed the road.

The man dropped his things and caught the woman when she jumped into his arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck as her feet dangled off the ground. His lips planted chaste kisses into her hair and her own lips left red marks on his cheeks. His cap fell off when she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Where the hell have you been, Jadeite?," Raye demanded once her feet touched ground.

"Searching for you." Was his quick reply. "I guess the old man upstairs finally took pity on me and led me here. I told you I would find you, didn't I?"

"You did, but I didn't think it'd take centuries for you to," She pouted. He rubbed her upper arms before pulling her close.

"I'm here now aren't I, Raye?"

"Yes, let me take a look at you." She stepped back from him and told him to stand up straight. "I've always liked you in uniform."

Jadeite let out a laugh. He fingered her fox fur and looked at her alligator skin shoes. "I see that your lifestyle never changed. I won't be able to afford your extravagances."

She gave him a hard look. "I wasn't expecting you to." A teasing smile came on her face. "I already have someone who gives me nice things."

The blond pulled her back to him. "Do you?"

"Oh yes."

"Get rid of 'em."

"I don't think Mina would like me ending our friendship because of your jealousy."

Jadeite raised a brow. "Who said I was jealous?"

"You're face and the way your holding me now." He 'humphed' and kissed her. Raye smiled into the kiss when he nipped at her.

"How long are you staying?" Her eyes glancing at his suitcase.

"A couple of weeks then I head out again."

"I think that's more than enough time to re-acquaint ourselves with one another again." A suggestive glint was in her eye. He raised a brow at her.

"You're going to sleep with a guy you don't know the name of?"

She let out a sigh. "Jadei-"

"That's not my name in this lifetime, ma chérie." He teased.

Raye's lips pursed. "Then what is it?"

"Jackson."

"Well, Jackson, would you like to come over to my place and get to know each other better?" She laid her hand on his chest.

The blond grabbed her hand from his chest and kissed her fingers. "I thought you'd never ask." He joked and grabbed his things. Raye held onto his jacket for him. "Lead the way, my dear."


End file.
